Higanbana
by Kazu Fuyuki
Summary: Sekali berjumpa, mungkin itu kebetulan. Duakali berjumpa, apa ini kebetulan? Kenyataannya pertemuan yang kedua tidak seringan yang pertama. Sekuel fik berjudul Jumpa. Implisit!AriKane. Setting di manga TG, chapter 138-139.


_'Ini adalah misi besar!',_ begitulah kata para lebah pekerja. Gembira bukan kepalang. Ketika mandat dilayangkan, mereka mendengung hingga terdengar ke sudut-sudut markas cabang. Jubah tempur melekat di tubuh. Persenjataan pun sudah mumpuni. Euforia ini bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. Inilah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, sekaligus paling disegani.

Melawan Owl.

Bagi Arima Kishou, mereka berdengung layaknya lebah. Ribut sekali.

.

.

.

Tokyo Ghoul | Ishida Sui

[Implisit] AriKane Fan Fiction

Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apa pun dari publisitas fanfiksi ini

Fanfiksi ini lanjutan dari fanfiksi saya sebelumnya yang berjudul Jumpa

Fanfiksi dari manga TG chapter 138-139

.

.

.

Senyap merayapi atmosfer. Tabung-tabung beton berjejer tinggi hingga menancapi langit-langit. Sampah-sampah busuk tersebar hingga ke ujung pandangan. Ada yang membukit. Ada pula yang isinya terburai. Ah, bagi Arima bahkan itu lebih hina dari sampah—para _Ghoul_.

Koloni lebah pekerja sibuk di atas langit sana, mengerubungi sari-sari bunga. Apalagi bunga mawar besar yang teramat sulit dihinggapi. Anak yang bermarga Suzuya bahkan sudah kelewat girang di paviliun utama tadi. Sedangkan ia di sini menjamu para lalat. Lalat biang penyakit.

Merobek sayap-sayap lalat bukanlah hal yang rumit. Hanya perlu menggencet mereka dengan spatula pemukul. Mudah, hemat waktu dan efisien. Bahkan mampu ditindak dengan mata terpejam—hingga kini pun terpejam—ketika menusuk mereka. Kantuk mengambil alih kemudi ternyata.

Satu, dua, tiga, terdengar langkah ringan. Ia datang. Telinga mendengarkan.

Terbiasa dengan jam tidur sepanjang ujung kuku, terjaga kembali. Langkah itu terhenti di pojok kiri. Hening mengambil alih sejenak. Wajah tirus memutar kepala. Figur itu di sana. Membungkam menatap Arima dari sudut geming, lensa matanya menciut kaget. Kelabu Arima hanya menatap dari balik kacamata oval.

Sudah berapa lama mereka tak berjumpa? Figur itu berbeda. Auranya berbeda. Aromanya berbeda. Berbeda sekali. Oh? Ia juga seekor lalat rupanya. Harus dibasmi. Atau—

"BLEGH!" memuntahkan likuid merah, figur asing tertusuk tiga cabang spatula melingkar. Gerak cepat, sebelum lalat itu mendekat, huh?

Tubuh berputar. Lengan kiri menyerang menusuk organ vital. Spatula runcing menembus kepadatan tulang, merobek bongkahan otak dan melempar indra penglihat ke lain dunia. Detik ke depannya, ia menjeritkan rasa pedih. Menggelepar jatuh-bangun, ia bermetamorfosis menjadi laba-laba. Sulur-sulur mencuat dari balik tulang iga dan melebar mendekati pusar. "Ikan layang."

"Ikan kembung," lima sulur perpanjangan lengan mencabut spatula runcing. "Ikan kodak."

Enam sulur besar mengganas. Menggores kulit dua tabung beton. Meliuk-liuk tanpa kendali sembari mulut memekikkan salah nama. Arima tak luput dari amukan.

Menghindar dua-tiga serangan, sorot pandang menatap laba-laba hitam yang merunduk.

"A-alisnya berkilau ... janggut putihnya—panjangnya sampai dada ... "

Serangan berhenti. Arima menatap punggung yang melengkung.

"Dewa Ainu Mosir. Ae-oine Kamuy, keturunan Okikurumi ..., " nada langgamnya mengambang. "Ia lenyap. Mayat hidup."

Telinga menyimak. Figur itu berceloteh mengenai keimanan dan mitologi suku Ainu. " ... "

Arima tetap tergeming hingga telinganya menangkap itu. Setelah si laba-laba menyebut dua dari empat musim, Arima bersuara, " ... oh, aku mengerti."

Kelabu dibalik kacamata tak mengalihkan pandangan. "Kau ini—"

 _ZRAASSH! ZRAASSSH! ZRAASSHH!_

Sedikit interupsi. Sorot pandang si laba-laba terarah pada diri, menanti sambungan kalimat. Ucapan Arima menguap di udara. Kelabu berselimut kacamata memandang tepat di wajah, "turun hujan."

 _ZRAAASH! ZRAASSH! ZRAASSH!_

Suara jeram memantul-mantul di celah tabung-tabung beton. Namun si laba-laba masih mampu menangkap kalimat lawan bicara, "aku tidak tahu cuaca di luar sana ketika berada di bawah. Prakiraan waktuku juga jadi tumpul."

Redam air dibalik pipa-pipa beton bergelegak, menumpahkan isi pada selokan bermulut lebar. Volume likuid terjun tumpah ruah.

"Tapi ... aku tahu di luar sana sedang hujan dari suara air."

Kaca oval berkilat-kilat, kepala menunduk, " ... ini akan segera berakhir."

"Kita berada di V14." Kemudian kelabu itu menusuk, mengintimidasi si laba-laba, "tak ada _'lalat'_ yang mampu melewati area ini."

Jemari kiri meraih gagang kopor hitam berujung ukiran emas. " **Kau** ... "

Lengan kiri mengacung, menantang. Bola petir siap dilesatkan dari pusat spatula paling mutakhir. Serangan ketiga untuk si laba-laba.

" **Tak bisa pergi** lebih **jauh dariku** —V14."

Dan kelabu gelap laba-laba hitam bersurai putih melotot menuntut keadilan. Pria ini manusia. Tetapi ia lebih sangar dari monster. Si laba-laba meloncat kiri-kanan. Tubuh meliuk akrobatis ketika cambukan petir _nyaris_ menyayat kulit. Ia harus menyerang, walau hanya satu serangan.

Hanya satu serangan. Satu serangan. Satu serangan mematikan!

 _GAKH!_

Spatula hitam bertransformasi menjadi dinding solid. Terentang kiri-kanan, bagai lengan. Menampar sulur-sulur besar menjauh.

Bunyi 'krak' tertangkap telinga. Senjata paling mutakhir ternyata terkena dampak fatal. Hoo? Anak ini lumayan. Sudut bibir melebar kesenangan, "kau hebat ... **Kaneki Ken**."

Sedangkan kelabu gelap menjerit tak percaya. Lawan tarung itu lebih monster daripada ia sendiri! Waktu berikutnya ia tak mampu memikirkan hal lain. Yang tertangkap indranya hanyalah aroma dupa serta lonceng yang berdenting. Apa ia akan mati? Aah, penat yang memberat di bahu kini terasa ringan. Ia sudah letih. Setidaknya monster itu memberikan waktu istirahat yang tak akan ia sesalkan.

Hamparan Higanbana menari-nari di sekeliling. Angin lembut membelai kulit. Di mana ini? Mungkin diri terlempar ke lain dimensi. Atau ini adalah surga? Logika tersingkir. Jiwanya bebas sekarang.

Bergandengan tangan dengan masa lalu, kaki membelah padang Higanbana. Akan ke mana ia pergi? Biar tungkainya yang membawa.

" ... Mari kita istirahat sejenak."

.

.

.

"Kurasa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehat," ujung pena terketuk-ketuk di lembar kertas penuh alfabet. "Tadinya aku berpikir begitu."

Lawan bicara geming di sisi kanan. Tak menyahut. Tak menoleh. Diri biasa memaklumi sifat kawan, mulut berkicau lagi, "kau tahu? Ini jadi menarik."

Lagi, tak ada respon berarti.

Mengikuti arah pandang kawan menembus sekat kaca bening, terlihat peti hitam di pusat ruangan. Kabel-kabel dua ukuran berseliweran di muka lantai. Garis hijau meliku lambat di dalam elektrokardiograf. Normal.

"Mereka terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Secara berkala diinjeksi penekan RC tapi tetap masuk peti." Jemari meluncurkan pena ke dalam saku jas laboratorium, "aku jadi kasihan pada anak itu."

Gerak lengan kawan yang tiba-tiba, membuat dagu menoleh. Dan ia bersuara setelah melirik arloji, "aku harus pergi."

Mulut bungkam sejenak, dan memori menyentuh sesuatu. "Ah? Kau harus bersua dengan si kakek tua itu, 'kan?" pertanyaan retorik.

Lawan bicara hanya manggut satu gerakan dengan punggung yang memutar. Dan obrolan pun terputus.

Di lain sisi sepasang kelabu gelap terlihat membuka di balik kaca putih persegi panjang berbalok peti hitam.

.

"Kau adalah Sasaki Haise ... dan juga manusia separuh _Ghoul_."

"Begitukah, Arima- _san_?"

.

.

.

* * *

Glossarium

Elektrokardiograf : monitor grafik jantung

.

.

Note: Fanfiksi ini berasal dari catatan fanfiksi saya di media sosial


End file.
